Closer Than Always
by anotherfangirlshipper
Summary: "Who leaves a wedding early? So sad." Sherlock leaves the wedding early, but this time, John comes after him. Alternate ending for The Sign of Three, because the real ending was just too sad to bear. *Spoilers for The Sign of Three*


**Disclaimer: Sherlock is not mine. (Cries) **

* * *

><p>Sherlock pulled on his coat, striding along the path, the pounding music from the reception gradually decreasing in volume. He walked along, thinking to himself, smiling sadly as he thought of John and Mary…and the baby. He was correct in saying what he had said to them, he reminded himself. John and Mary would not need him anymore. They have the baby to worry about now.<p>

After he and John had returned from the bloody guardsman case, John had been so relieved; completely reassured that Sherlock wasn't worried about being left alone after the wedding. But of course Sherlock knew why John wanted to take him on a case, and though it did serve well to keep him occupied for the time being, it was not quite enough to convince him of what John was trying to tell him. He knew it would change, after the wedding. Of course it would. Maybe for a year or so, he would have John around, going on cases every now and then, almost like old times. But it was John, thought Sherlock, eventually, of course, John would want to settle down, raise a family, as he should. And he would be alone again.

And they probably would not even get that year he had hoped for, now that Mary is pregnant. Sherlock let out a breath, clenching and unclenching his fists in his pockets.

"Oi, and where do you think you're going?" Sherlock had been so focused on his thoughts he hadn't heard the footsteps approaching him.

"John," he said, turning around. John stood there, head cocked, looking up at Sherlock.

"I asked you a question," said John. "Where on Earth are you going?"

"Out for a…bit of fresh air?" said Sherlock, and cursed himself as his statement turned into a question. He started to turn around, but a firm hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down at John's hand, locked onto his forearm.

"Oh, no you don't," John smiled. "You really think I'm gonna let you skip out on the rest of my wedding day, best man? It's your duty to be here." Sherlock sighed.

"John, you know as well as I that there is not point to me hanging around any longer. I do not in any way fit in here, and I am sure, after that mildly impressive stunt I pulled off, I highly doubt that anyone actually wants me to stay."

"I want you to stay," John said frankly. "And so does Mary, you know that." Sherlock resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well of course you two do," he said impatiently. "But it is your wedding night and I am not about to force you to endure me the whole night because there is no one else who would be willing to. It is much simpler and makes a lot more sense if I just go now. Enjoy the rest of your night John, and just go back inside to Mary. Dance. Have fun." He shook his arm free of John's hand, and turned, continuing along the path.

"I won't be able to have fun knowing that my best friend went home early because he felt like he didn't belong at my wedding, Sherlock." John called after him, before jogging to catch up.

Sherlock sighed. "Of course, the guilt trip," he groaned. "Have you ever considered the fact that I am quite possibly the worst person you could try to make to feel guilty?" He looked at John, who was staring at him, the exasperation clear on his face.

"Sherlock, just come on. Come back inside, please." John continued. "What are a couple more hours? You've already made it through the hard part, and I definitely mean hard part seeing as you solved an attempted murder and caught the bad guy. A few hours of dancing should be a piece of cake compared to that, right?" He smiled, not breaking his eye contact with Sherlock, who looked down at John, with a bit of amusement, and… what was that, confusion?

A light bulb went off in John's head. Does this sorry bastard _still_ not believe what I told him? He thought to himself. Does Sherlock _bloody _Holmes honestly think that _I _am too good for _him_? He really is wondering why I would want him to stay. John shook his head, and crossed his arms, glaring at Sherlock.

"How many times…" he trailed off, shaking his head as he almost started to chuckle. "How many times…"

"Sorry?" asked Sherlock, his eyebrows furrowed, the confusion now plain on his face.

"How many times," John repeated, "do I need to remind you that you were the best bloody thing that could have happened to me when I came home from Afghanistan? How many?"

Sherlock was still frowning, his puzzled face becoming more pronounced.

"But John," he started, "I don't…I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

John was full out laughing now, and seeing the look of shock Sherlock was wearing made him laugh even harder. John wiped a tear out of his eye, and looked up to see Sherlock, who looked completely baffled and a bit hurt.

"Oh, come here you complete idiot," said John, as he held open his arms.

Sherlock stared.

John raised his eyebrows, but when Sherlock made no move, he stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Sherlock stilled for a moment, and then relaxed.

It wasn't like their hug from earlier, during Sherlock's best man speech. That was rushed, and full of emotion, at least from John's end. Sherlock was too focused on finishing his speech that by the time he realized John was hugging him it was over.

This time though, Sherlock knew what was going on. Slowly, he lifted his arms from where they were hanging limply at his sides, a bit forgotten, and hugged John back.

He gripped him tightly, and John held him just as firmly, trying to reassure Sherlock of everything that he didn't want to say out loud. _Yes of course you're my best friend. Of course we're going to be solving cases together for a long time. Of course it doesn't make sense for you to leave my wedding early. OF COURSE I want you to stay. _

As they stood on the path, holding onto each other, their worries of the night slowly dissolving, five minutes could have passed, or an hour. Neither of them knew. For the time being, they were both content. Content in their friendship, content in their plans for the future, content with each other.

Eventually, they headed back inside, both of them, together, shoulders bumping as they walked right next to each other, as close, if not closer than always.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! There we are. I couldn't just leave the ending of TSOT as it was, I re-watched the episode today and the end left me wanting to sob into my blanket for the rest of the night. Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
